


Pay attention

by Mallery



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Choking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallery/pseuds/Mallery
Summary: You should have just paid attention during training
Relationships: Magnus/reader, magnus (wh40k)/reader, magnus the red (wh40k)/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Pay attention

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt:  
> ‘‘Your life is completely in my hands, so don’t try out my boundaries’’

So maybe teasing Magnus wasn’t your smartest move of the day.  
Trying to teach you to control your telekinesis while you deliberately moved other objects then the objects he asked you to move was funny, even in the primarch’s eyes.  
Showing off you can do something but not following the orders you were given was something you often did, but this time you might have taken it a bit too far.  
At the end of the lesson he was quiet, observing how you moved a stack of books from one spot to another, all while a bored expression was plastered on your face.  
It had been a long day and all you wanted to do was go back to your room and fall asleep.

Training lessons were exhausting, and although you did appreciate every minute of Magnus going out of his way to teach you, you were bored with the same old routine.  
You had been stuck on telekinesis for about a fortnight now and wanted to move on. You wanted to learn how to explore The Great Ocean that was the warp and use it as a weapon, but when he refused to teach you, you had made your own plans. Probably not your best idea.

For several lessons you had not followed his orders directly, were misbehaving and not paying attention to anything he was saying.  
As much as you tried to keep him out of your mind and wander off to thoughts more interesting, he was still a Primarch and you never succeeded.  
Even when you think you did.

It wasn’t that Magnus disliked the fantasies you came up with when you pretended to be reading. Seeing your cheeks turn red while you pictured him on top of you or wondering what he might look like underneath the soft robes he wore to training, it still annoyed him that you weren’t paying attention.  
It frustrated him that someone wouldn’t listen to him and follow his every command. The crimson king was so used to everyone doing his bidding, that he was slightly surprised to find someone that didn’t.

The first time you disobeyed him was when he had asked you to read some books he had picked out. Just to get familiar with what he was about to teach you.  
The Primarch had left the room to attend some other meetings, but that didn’t mean he didn’t leave your head. You behaved nicely while he was gone… for a while.  
It only took you about an hour to lay back and stare at the ceiling, book laying across your chest and your fingers drumming on the cover softly. Whether or not he realized but you had already read the books given to you. So, yes, you were already familiar with the topics he wanted you to learn about.  
Stacking the books neatly with just a single thought, you stood up and wandered over to the massive balcony that was east of the room.  
With some trouble you opened up the massive glass doors, a soft breeze blowing through your hair. After taking some steps forwards, your eyes met with the wonderful sight of Prospero. Taking in the architecture and enjoying the warm sun hitting your skin, you actually forget to keep track on time. 

Your arms placed down on the balcony railing, crossed. Your head placed softly upon them. Your eyes closed and your mouth was stuck in a small grin. It had been a long time since you enjoyed the weather like this, but when a strong hand landed on your right shoulder, you almost jumped up and realized who was standing behind you.  
Turning around to apologize, Magnus had already started talking.  
‘’Just meet me in my chambers tonight. We will finish the study then. It was my fault for leaving you for matters I thought more important. The weather is quite too nice to ignore.’’ his words were soft, not able to detect a single hint of anger or annoyance in his voice.  
You simply thought you had gotten away with ignoring his orders once again.

Oh, how wrong you were. 

\---

He had his massive hand around your throat, his fingers not applying any pressure yet. You were playing a dangerous game and smirked at him, looking down at him as you’re sitting on his lap. Knowing damn well what you did.

‘‘Your life is completely in my hands, so don’t try out my boundaries, like you did during my lessons’’ You were royally fucked.  
No matter what you might say or do, there was no denying that you had been an annoying brat and he wanted you to pay for that.  
Magnus didn’t piss off easy but you sure had pushed past his limits  
‘‘Lord Magnus, I’m not sure what yo-’’ before you could finish your sentence he closed his hand tighter around your throat.  
‘‘No more words from you. I’ve had enough.’’ It was still easy enough to breathe but the pressure was definitely there.

You couldn’t help but feel the excitement rush through your veins and you slightly moved your hips against his. Your action resulted in his fingers tightening around your throat. The sight of your fingertips attempting to curl around his massive hand was something that amused him. Trying to pry open his hand that was preventing you from breathing, but your attempts lead to nothing. What were you expecting? He’s a Primarch after all.  
With the lack of oxygen the corners of your sight started to turn black and you tried your hardest not to struggle too much, even after everything, you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.  
Staring at him through half closed eyes and softly biting down on your lip, he removed his fingers from your throat, making you quietly gasp for air, your hands placed next to your sides again. 

No words were spoken as you put your hands on his muscular chest and lean forward, looking into his singular eye with a playful look.  
_‘‘Are you going to punish me? For misbehaving during class?’’_ using your telepathy to ask him the question.  
Not only was it a way of showing off that you did have your powers under control, but you mostly did it to annoy him. Seeing how he wanted you to stop talking.  
Magnus just started back, inspecting your face and then the rest of your body.

Before you could even move back you felt his hands upon your hips, a tingly sensation running through your skin. A pleasant gasp left your lips and you couldn’t help but lean back to sit on his lap properly. Closing your eyes and leaning your head back, enjoying the unnatural sensation. But as quick as it came it ended.  
You almost wanted to whine and complain, demanding that he continued whatever it was he was doing. But the look of pure anger on his face told you not to.  
Magnus enjoyed this way too much. His expression was maybe that of anger, but on the inside he reveled in the thought of teasing you.  
Just how you had teased him before. The tingly sensation had made your nipples stand erect and they poked through the small, soft piece of fabric that draped over your form. Without a second thought you moved the clothing piece over your head and next to you onto the bed. This time, showing off your telekinesis, but no expression other than need was to be found on your face. You needed the crimson king to part your legs and penetrate your dripping slit.  
Wanting to grind against his hips and wrap your hands around his cock, pleasing him as much as he was pleasing you.

Like you did your clothes, you removed his and the two of you were now completely naked. Magnus took his time to appreciate every part of you; the way your body looked sitting so innocently on his lap, the way your nipples were hard and knowing how badly you wanted him to touch you.  
How your face was slightly flushed and the red in your cheeks would always look better then the colour of his skin.  
Or the way your pussy was starting to get so wet, it started dripping down your thighs. Needy. Just the way he wanted you. He would make you beg for his touch, for his cock.  
Not sure what he would allow you to do, you ran your fingers slightly from the bottom of his shaft to the top, your fingertips tracing his tip.  
Even Magnus couldn’t deny it felt good, letting go of a small moan. This motivated you to wrap your hand around his cock and start stroking.  
Slowly at first but it didn’t take too long for you to pick up your pace. Without even having to look down, you realized his cock would never fit inside of you.  
He is twice as big as you are. The primarch overheard your thoughts and grinned.  
‘‘If you paid attention, you would know how to deal with that.’’ If you were honest? You had no clue what he was talking about. At least, not for the first little while.  
But after continuing stroking his cock you understood what he meant. There is a first thing for everything because you never actually tried it before; Biomancy. Manipulating your biological energy.

As your head filled with all sorts of thoughts you moved down his body, making sure to lay between his legs.  
Looking up and straight into his eye, you stuck out your tongue and ran it over his tip. Magnus clearly was not in the mood of being teased any longer and his hand wrapped itself into your hair and pushed down your head. His cock only fit down your throat for about 1/3 of the way and he was definitely not impressed.  
Letting you know that ‘you better work on that or else..’ you cleared your mind and took a big breath as he pulled your head back.  
Almost basically immediately he pushed your face back down and even though his cock still wasn’t all the way down your throat, you were doing better.  
He kept you there for a moment and bucked his hips up. Laughing as you pulled back gasping for air and your eyes teary.  
The small amount of black eye makeup would run down your cheeks if your eyes would water more. That’s exactly what Magnus made sure of.  
Wrapping one hand in your hair once again he pushed his cock down your throat all the way this time.  
The tip of your nose touching his pelvis and a deep moan escaped his throat.

As much as you tried to push yourself away and put your hand on each one of his thighs, that didn’t stop him using your mouth however he wanted.  
He didn’t let you pull away and instead moved his hips up, making his cock twitch as he could feel your tongue against his length.  
Drool was dripping down his cock and as he let you go, you gasped for air once again. Your face was a mess; makeup running down your cheeks, eyes watery and a slight amount of drool dripping from your mouth. Looks like these biomancy tricks seem to come in handy after all.

Motioning his fingers for you to come closer, you practically crawl up to him. Knees at either side of his hips and you could feel the tip of his cock between your legs.  
Before he would drag his tip against the soaking wet folds of your pussy, he pushed a hand between your legs. His fingers sliding against your sensitive clit and you moaned loud, close to begging him to fuck you already; to fill your little pussy up with his massive cock and to just use you as he saw fit.

The expression on your face, and the wetness increasing between your legs, gave away that you had the thoughts of a sinner but he didn’t want to pry.  
He wanted to see how long it took for you to scream his name, to do exactly whatever it was you were dreaming off.  
With one hand he pushed your hips slightly down and you could feel the pre-cum covered tip of Magnus’ cock against your soaking slit.  
Smiling, you thought he was about to fill you up and fuck the living warp out of you, but you where wrong.  
Oh so terribly wrong.  
Using his other hand to grab his cock, he dragged his tip to your clit and back. Constantly teasing how close he was to fucking you but when you thought he would fill you up he pulled away. A whine escaped from you, but you were still not going to beg, knowing that was exactly what he wanted you to do.

Instead of giving in to his own desires he pulled your small body closer against his own. Sitting on his lap more comfortably, just behind his hard cock.  
Your nipples still hard against his muscular chest as he bit down on your shoulder. Making sure to press his teeth into your skin hard, but not hard enough to break it.  
That he’ll just have to do another time. You knew exactly what he was doing; placing marks across your skin which would surely be visible for the upcoming week.  
Another bruise added as he pulled his mouth away from your neck. You hadn’t even noticed his lips against your soft skin, too far away in your own thoughts.

_"Pay attention to me. Now."_ Magnus’ voice was strict but more relaxed. The crimson king might have actually been mad at you at some point, but seeing you get so undone by him; his touches and actions, all he wanted to do was pound you into the luxurious mattress the two of you were laying upon.  
Every sensation; from the way his rough fingers caressed your skin to his soft lips carefully leaving bruises, you were an absolute mess.

‘Please..’’ it was almost a whimper too soft to hear but Magnus heard you clear enough. A deep, low chuckle was his response. Finally, you were breaking.  
Placing your hands on his cheeks and holding his face, you turned it towards your own. Your eyes, half closed and dripping with lust met his own and you could tell just how bad he wanted you too. Too stubborn to be the one to cave first, but that was fine by you. You had learned your lesson.

‘‘Please, My lord…’, your words raspy, grinding your wet slit against his cock, feeling it twitch against you ‘‘I need you to fill me up, to fuck me till I can’t walk’’  
With swift movements he turned the two of you around, so your stomach now hit the silky sheets.  
His hands placed on your hips, you could feel the tip of his cock against your entrance.  
Trying to grind your hips back against him earned you a sharp slap on your ass. Reminding you that you’re not in charge.

_"Do that again"_ you couldn’t help but moan, _"punish me"_ your voice now running through his head again and without a second to spare he did exactly what you asked.  
But Magnus had enough and pushed his cock inside of you with one swift movement. Loud moans filled the room.  
The feeling of his cock fitting entirely and perfectly inside of you was almost enough to make you cum, but you knew he would not let you.  
Sheets being gripped tightly by you as he started moving his hips; almost pulling out entirely before slamming himself back into your soaking cunt. It only took him a second to start pounding you into the mattress, but making sure to handle your biomancy correctly so that his cock would fit, it was exactly what you needed.  
To be filled up and pounded by your primarch.

With every thrust he filled you completely and the feeling of the silky sheets rubbing against your clit as he pounded your tight pussy made everything even better.  
His right hand quickly made its way around your neck, immediately applying pressure. You could hear deep moans coming from Magnus as you gasped for air.  
Absolutely taking in every single second as sensation flooded over you. Once again he pressed his teeth into your skin , leaving even more marks that you were sure you were unable to cover up. His name left your mouth as a whisper and you could feel your climax coming closer.  
With his hands still around your throat and barely being able to breath, you picked your words carefully. ‘My Lord… I’m so.. close’  
Although they were softly spoken, he heard your words and gave you some time to breath. The crimson king could feel himself getting close to an orgasm and wanted to make sure that every single drop of his cum would be deep inside of you.

He wrapped his hands around your hips again, his thrusts more consistent. Hard and deep is how he pushed his cock inside of you. As you can feel yourself tighten around his cock, you cum hard as you loudly moan Magnus’ name. Making your pussy even wetter. It only took about 3 more thrust before the primarch came himself. Pushing his cock deep inside of your tight hole as he shot his cum deep inside of you, breeding you like his personal slut.  
Letting go of your hips and pulling out, his cum immediately dripped out and down your thighs. The amount of cum almost too much.  
You didn’t move much as you felt a warm, soft towel wipe itself against your lower area. After drying up, Magnus made sure to carefully lift you up and place you next to him. Almost instantly cuddling up against his massive frame and placing one of your legs over his own.

Magnus looked down at you and realizing just how many marks he had left, he laughed. Telepathically you asked him what amused him so much.  
"Now you know to behave next time I order you to", was his response. A smile formed upon your lips, pulling the blanket over the two of you.  
"I know to listen now, although I'm rather fond of the marks", you confessed as he put his arm around you.  
Feeling safe in his embrace. Like nothing could get to you.  
For now, he wanted to look after you. Making sure you were comfortable as you fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
